


Never Run

by Lazarus76



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Eating Disorders, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarus76/pseuds/Lazarus76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux can't relinquish control of everything to the Rebellion, and Rey can't help but notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It felt...bigger.

Hux swallowed, and looked down at himself. His stomach felt bigger, his clothes tighter, and he felt...larger. As he had done ever since the Rebellion had made it clear that he and Ren were now theirs. As they had been for months. The pets of the Rebellion. The thought made him nauseous.

They looked after them, Hux was forced to concede. No starvation rations or pitiful food. They were encouraged to eat with their captors, and often found themselves with the three that Hux detested the most - Rey, Poe, and Finn. In ffront of them, he felt it was easier to simply eat - then he didn't have to converse with them.

So he ate. And didn't realise the impact until Finn commented one evening.

"You're looking really healthy," he said, casually, as Hux's fork rose to his mouth.

The former General froze. "I'm sorry?"

"Healthy," Finn continued, seemingly oblivious to the mental turmoil he was tipping Hux into. "You've got some colour."

Hux's fork clattered to the table. No one noticed. Mumbling an excuse, he turned and left.

_________________________________________________

Running.

Running set him free.

It was the only time he could get away from them. From his captors, and Ren. Because Ren, he noted, had changed. He was no longer Hux's ally, a friend - he was now getting increasingly drawn into their web. Especially her's. She was always there, so quick and willing to talk to him, to see him. Hux no longer felt he even existed.

But when running, he could feel himself moving away, moving further. Even though he could not go far, and ended up returning to the prison that he knew they wanted him to think of as home. From the thoughts that surrounded him every waking moment.

"Long time," General Organa commented as he appeared. He blinked. The woman was a lunatic. Her husband had been murdered by their son - and she still welcomed him? "Yes," he said, curtly.

"You seem to enjoy it," she responded, as though ignoring the sharpness of his voice.

"Its discipline," he responded, walking past her.

Discipline. Discipline was what had made him feared amongst the First Order. Discipline is what will prevent him growing fat - and weak. Which is what the Rebellion seem to want.

Its easy to refuse food. Even Ren doesn't notice. Poe and Finn ignore him, except when they want to make jibes. But the girl...she notices.

And she comments.

"Are you not hungry?" she politely asks him one evening.

"I'm fine," he replies shortly.

"Tomorrow we should do some training," Poe cuts in, not paying attention to her gentle tone of voice.

"Training?" Hux sniffs.

"Well, you have skills- "

"I'm not your pet."

"Wouldn't dream of asking you to be."

The meal ends in silence.

_____________________________________________________

He continues running. Its good. Its good to feel the sweat, to feel himself growing smaller and tighter. Tighter and smaller. He thinks wistfully of his former uniforms. His former uniforms that he'd probably still burst out of now. He grimaces, feeling the nagging pain in his abdomen, the ache in his legs.

He keeps running.

Its the girl who finds him. She finds him sprawled on the ground, after running. After ignoring Poe's demands to train with him, he goes running again. Except, he was followed.

By her.

When he awakes, he's in bed. With one other person in the room. He blinks, and focuses on her face.

"You're awake," she comments, quietly.

"Observant," he says, the coldness of his voice faltering slightly. He knows that he's in trouble, and he also knows that she has tried to help. "I am."

She pauses. "Do you have any idea...what happened?"

"I was running."

"You collapsed." She looked at him. "According to the medic, you're skin and bones."

Hux looks down at himself, smoothing the cover over his frame. Suddenly, his abdomen is concave, the hip bones sharp. Everything feels pointed and razor edged.

"I..." he falls silent. "Going to try to feed me up, are you? How...motherly." He tries to load the words with venom, but they end up sounding detached, impotent.

"Starving yourself won't free you of the guilt," she says quietly. "Of what you did."

"I don't feel guilty."

"Then why are you here?"

He blinks. She's right. She is right...although he'll never admit it.

Perhaps not yet.

"I'm just...tired."

She nods. "I'll come back when you're less tired."

He closes his eyes, and hears her leave. He didn't contradict her. Because, ultimately, he might want her to return.

He does.

And so does she. With food.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontations are never easy.

You need to eat.

You need to eat.

You need to eat.

Hux blinked, and tried to focus. He was still lying down, and as he tried to move, felt the weakness in his limbs. He turned his head.

She was sitting next to him, but not saying anything. He swallowed, trying to marshall his thoughts.

"Don't," he muttered, his tone dark.

She blinked, and looked at him. "Don't, what?"

"Stay out of my head."

Rey looked at him, and shook her head. "I'm not in your head."

"But - I can hear your voice-" he bit his lip in consternation. "Are you-" he stopped, and swallowed. The nagging fear she might be trying the same mind bending tricks on him that Ren once used, that unnerved him for days, was a thought too hard to bear. "Don't. Get out of my head."

"If you think I'm in your head-" she spoke softly- "what am I saying?"

"You're telling me to eat."

She leaned forward, looking at the frail form in the bed. "Perhaps you should." Her voice was still quiet, but steady. "I think I'll leave you now. I might come back later."

She got up, and left. Hux watched as she left, then as the door slid shut, glared at the soup she'd left in disgust.

__________________________________________________________

"What did you do to yourself?"

The former General groaned as the former leader of the First Order deigned to pay him a visit. "Its of no concern, Ren."

"No concern?" Ren's dark eyes flashed as he looked at Hux fixedly. "Have you looked at yourself? I doubt you could even pick a sabre."

Hux sighed. "As if you'd let me. Be realistic."

"Hux..." Ren's voice faltered slightly. "Hux, please. I'm not sure - what happened?"

Hux shrugged. "I just went running."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I needed to get away. Get away from them. Away from her."

"Her?" Ren's face darkened slightly. "That's-"

"Oh, I know," Hux commented, sourly. "I know. Always hanging round her. Always."

Ren studied the other man. "Don't," Hux said, warningly. "Don't do that. She did it already."

"What?"

"Trying to get into my head, telling me what to do. You're no longer my leader, Ren. I'm not your subordinate."

"I-"

"You - and her - are not going to force me to eat. Force me to get fat. Understand? Just leave."

Ren stood up, his tall frame seemingly sagging slightly. "I-"

"Just go."

Ren turned, Hux closed his eyes. Running? He felt he should never have stopped.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate measures.

He awoke, and quickly scanned the room. No sign of her. Of anyone.

Swallowing, Hux pushed back the covers and began to get up. As he swung his legs over the side, he felt a stabbing ache in his left thigh. Wincing, he forced himself to stagger to where a tunic and pair of loose pants had been draped over a chair.

As he began to pull them on, he could feel his arms start to shake. He paused, willing himself to continue. Suddenly, the door slid open.

"What are you doing?!"

He blinked and turned. Rey stood in the doorway, staring at him with wide eyes. "Hux! You shouldn't even be out of bed-"

Suddenly, she stopped. Her eyes were travelling the length of his torso. He blinked, and then glared at her. "Do you mind?"

She averted her gaze. "I'm sorry, I was just bringing you breakfast." He watched as she set what appeared to be an obscenely loaded tray down on a small folding table.

He shook his head. "I'm beginning to think that you are intending to fatten me up." He looked from the tray to her face. "Please do confirm that this is your intention."

Rey gave a small smile. "Well, at the moment, if we were attacked by the remains of the First Order, I can assure you you would not be able to withstand a fight. As I said when you were found, you are skin and bones."

Bristling, Hux looked away deliberately, trying to open the tunic top and pull it over his head with as much dignity as he could muster. Angry thoughts flashed through his mind as he wrestled with the material, finding his fingers were slow to grasp it. "You assume I would join the Rebellion. You make a lot of assumptions." He turned round again, Rey wincing slightly as she saw the bones move under the paper white skin. He glared again.

She spoke again. "I don't."

"What?" Hux turned abruptly, his naked torso yet again fully in her gaze. "You -"

She blushed. "I can assure you I do not find obese men attractive. I'm just trying to help."

"Stop reading my thoughts!" Hux practically shouted. "Get out of my head!"

"I cannot help the fact I-" she swallowed. "I can hear them. I can start to see why this has happened." She took a step towards him. "That you're scared. You're scared that you no longer have a purpose, that you've been cast off, that you need to prove you're strong."

"You dare to lecture me?!" Hux spluttered. "You dare!" Furious, he dropped the tunic, forgetting he was half naked. "If one of my troopers had spoken to me the way you just did, I would have had them-"

"Executed?" Rey countered. "Because you're just a bully?"

"A bully?!" Hux's face was turning pale. "No. Disciplined. Discipline is all that matters. Discipline is what leads to victory. And you need to follow orders to understand that. Do you understand that?"

"I do," Rey said quietly. "Because-"

"You think you're a little Jedi," Hux sneered. "A little Jedi, who can get into people's heads, and interfere with their thoughts. But you can't get into and control mine. I used to command troops. I used to be a leader in the First Order. I'm not going to take orders from a mere scavenger!" He took a step forward, his torso beginning to glisten with beads of sweat. "Because that's all you are. A scavenger. Who then happened to hoodwink one of my stormtroopers into thinking she was something she wasn't. And who then managed to convince Ren she was something she wasn't. But you don't convince me. It doesn't matter who you claim you're related to. It doesn't matter how much you try to use your alleged powers on mere mortals. Because its not going to work, little girl." He smirked, his face twisting grotesquely. "And you're not going to feed me up, either. Perhaps you would like to take your offerings, and leave."

"I'd call you a monster," Rey responded, "but I think you'd be flattered."

"Do you think I care what you call me?" He snapped.

She swallowed, and took a step forward. "You are going to sit back down on the bed."

He turned. "Don't."

"You are going to sit back down, on the bed."

He took a step backwards. "I-"

"You are going to sit back down on the bed."

He blinked. "I am - going- no! You can't do this to me! You can't control me!"

She took another step forward, "Then accept something's wrong. Accept I'm trying to help you."

Hux paused. Then he moved swiftly, pushing her hard on the shoulder. As she staggered, he turned, and fled for the door - only to be confronted by Ren. The slightly taller man looked at him in astonishment.

"Hux!" Ren swallowed as his dark eyes travelled the length of the shorter man's bony frame. "What - what have you done?"

Pity and concerned was etched into his face. Rey took another breath, and moved forward again. "You will sit on the bed."

Ren looked at her, then nodded. "You will sit on the bed."

Hux looked at them both, then quietly nodded. "I will sit on the bed."

The two watched as he meekly sat down, the fire of his previous rage extinguished. Rey walked over and sat next to him, hesitantly placing a hand on his arm. Ren followed, noting the amount of muscle wastage.

"You can't go on like this," Ren commented. "You're-" he shook his head. Tight lipped, he turned and left the room.

"It will be all right," Rey said. "It will be all right."

Hux smiled slightly. "I shouldn't have underestimate you."

Rey shook her head. "Well, we can deal with that later. But first...breakfast?"


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Hux what he thinks?

Hux tried a spoonful of the light coloured mush in the bowl, and nearly choked. He almost flung down the spoon in disgust, then coughed.

Rey spoke. "Is it...all right?"

Hux looked at her. "Its...very sweet." He grimaced. "Too sweet."

Suddenly, the door slid open and Leia stood there, followed by Ren. As she walked in, she gave Hux a gentle smile. "Good morning, General. How are you?"

"Tired." His tone was flat. "Tired and - this is too sweet." He gestured to the bowl.

Leia nodded. "Its meant to be." She looked at him directly. "Its a special high energy glucose compound. Perfect for helping you build up again."

Hux raised his eyebrows. "How delicious. And calorific."

Leia smiled. "That is the point. I mean, we can't let you waste away anymore." If she was shocked at the formerly muscular General's scrawny appearance, she didn't betray it. "You do need to eat, and we will provide what you need."

Hux looked down at the bowl. "Stop mothering me."

"Allow her," Ren spoke. "She enjoys it."

Rey looked at General Organa. She almost looked as though she were trying not to cry in the face of Hux's wilful belligerence. "Well, General, I'll let you finish your food in peace. Please remember that you are not a prisoner, but you are in need of care. Do not try and leave here unless accompanied."

Hux raised his eyebrows. "Sounds like a prisoner to me."

"As long as you are accompanied, you are free to go." Leia repeated herself calmly. "But please, no running."

"You cannot dictate to me." Hux turned and smiled, a snake like grin. "I am a General of the First Order!"

"You are a sick man," Leia said, her temper not flaring. "I am keeping you here until you recover. Then you will be free to leave."

"Oh, I am a prisoner. Well, thank you for clarifying. A prisoner of the Rebellion."

Rey spoke. "But you're already one in your own body."

Hux stiffened, and Rey blushed. "I mean-"

"Get out of my head," Hux said, harshly, his skin reddening. "Get. Out. Of. My. Head!"

"I can't," she said, looking at him, the congealing bowl of food in his lap forgotten, Leia and Ren standing at the side, both slightly shocked. "I can hear what -"

"I think?"

"Yes," she said, quietly. "I can hear you."

Leia moved to leave the room, and with a chagrined glance, her son followed her. Rey looked at Hux. "You're scared," she said, softly. "You're terrified. You're terrified of what you're going to put in your mouth. You're terrified that you're becoming soft...fleshy. You're terrified that if you become soft and fleshy-"

"Stop it!" he almost shouted. Picking up the bowl, he threw it at her, aiming for her head. Rey dodged, letting it smash behind her, leaving a cold trail as it slid down the wall. He moved towards her. Suddenly, she pulled out the sabre, igniting it.

As the blue beam illuminated the room, Hux took a step back. "I'm not afraid to use this," Rey said, warningly. "And I will."

Hux swallowed, a look of fear beginning to cross his face. "I-"

"You are stripped of your uniform, and your minions, and the man you believed would give you power." She kept the sabre alight, a live flame dancing tantalisingly in her hands. "You feel you are nothing. And you are trying to reduce yourself-" she took a look at his bony frame, "to nothing at all."

"Please," Hux whispered, his voice faltering. "Please -"

"You don't want anyone to see that you're scared, You don't want help, you reject it."

"I can't reject you," he almost hissed, "you're now - you're now-"

"Getting too close?" She closed the beam, causing them both to blink. "Am I?"

He swallowed and sat down. "You can't get into my head...you can't."

Rey looked at him. "I already am." He had sunk back down onto the bed, and she moved to sit next to him. "I am-"

"You have the Force,"he commented, tiredly. "So does Ren. More powers than us mere mortals."

"But you're resisting..." she looked at him, and bit her lip. "Are you sure that you..."

"What?" He looked at her, surprised. "I'm what?"

"Hungry," she said, quickly. "You really need to eat. You need to accept that."

He nodded. "Yes," he said, almost dully.

"I'll see if I can get you something." She stood up, and hurried out, careful to make sure the door was shut firmly behind her.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intentions can never be really revealed

Hux swallowed as Rey left, drawing his legs up to his chin, wrapping his arms around his knees. As he did so, he closed his eyes.

Suddenly, a voice flashed in.

You disappoint me, General.

I did not intend to. I gave the order.

You gave the order to attack. You said there could not be worries about collateral. I am surprised. I would have thought you would simply have given the order...and not even commented or tried to justify lack of collateral.

I...

You are weak, General Hux. WEAK!  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Rey?"

She turned, slightly startled, as Finn stood in the doorway. He watched as she pulled out a package of crackers from the store room. "What are you up to?"

She swallowed. "Its for Hux."

Finn folded his arms, and shook his head. "You his maidservant, or something?"

"No," she replied, a touch defensively. "Just getting him something."

Finn took a step forward. "But food? Why?"

"He's sick."

"So I here." Finn looked at her. "He collapsed, didn't he? Whilst running." He shook his head. "Sorry to say this, but couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."

"What?!"

"This sickness he's got. Its a virus, right?"

Rey swallowed, realising that the former Stormtrooper had no inkling of what was ailing his former commander. "Yes, it is. He's been...unable to hold anything down for a couple of days. But he thinks he might be able to manage crackers."

Finn raised his eyebrows. "Guess he won't be giving orders anytime soon if he's on his sick bed."

"No," Rey said quietly, picking up the small package. "He won't."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

"I should have noticed."

Leia blinked and looked at Ren, who had been sitting in silence for near on ten minutes. The General had busied herself with organising papers, whilst Ren had sat quietly. "What do you mean?"

"I should have noticed that there was something wrong." Ren sighed. "But -"

"I don't think he wanted anyone to notice," Leia commented. "I think he was completely lost in what he wanted to re-gain, and didn't think anyone would see what was happening."

"What he lost?"

"He was a General. Your second-in-command. Now he feels his a prisoner here." She looked at him, shrewdly. "You've been returned to your family - Hux is with strangers."

"What about me?" Ren muttered, almost defensively. "We are friends - not just colleagues."

"But you're no longer with the First Order." She reached out, putting her hand on his arm. "He needs to adjust."

"I should-"

"I think we ought to let Rey deal with him," Leia said, soothingly. "He seems to open up to her."

"But how did she know-"

"I think you know."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Hux?"

He blinked, and openned his eyes. Rey was standing in front of him. "I brought you crackers."

"Thank you." He accepted the plate, and balanced it on his lap. "I need to get used to eating, don't I?"

"Finn asked after you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Interesting. I wouldn't have thought Finn would spare a second in asking after me."

"I told him you have a virus."

He smiled weakly. "You're maintaining appearances for me. How thoughtful."

If Rey was stung by the snide dig, she didn't betray it in her expression or voice. "You were his leader."

"Up to a point. Ren was always first. Snoke always made that clear." He picked up one of the crackers, and held it gingerly. "Ren was very much the favoured one. But then, that's not surprising. As he has powers us mere mortals don't. Or, should I say, you and he have powers us mere mortals don't."

"They're not powers..." Rey struggled to compose her thoughts. "Its just I can-"

"See into my mind?"

"No..." she looked at him. "But you managed to stop me. Are you sure you're not-"

"What?"

"Force-"

"I'm sure." He looked at her, and bit into the cracker. "Discipline is the key. Its what made me a General for the First Order. Its what will make me one again."

"The First Order no longer exists," Rey said, evenly. "Not in the form you had-"

"But Snoke does," Hux said, his tone eerily calm. "And he will want us back. And that's why your attempts to feed me are not working."

"You think I'm trying to feed you?" Rey looked at him. "Its called trying to keep you alive. You can't see it, but you're skin and bones. And do you really think Snoke will want you back?"

"How else do you think he's going to crush your Rebellion? What makes you think you can keep me here forever?"

Rey got up, her patience dissipating. She turned to leave.

"We can't keep you here forever, but at the moment, you're too weak to go anywhere. If you stay, I can help you."

Hux looked at her. "If you help me, I can help you."

"Help me?" Rey swallowed. "You are sick. You need care. That's how I'm offering to help you."

"Do you really want to stay here forever?" Hux stood up, his height advantage obvious even with his fraility.

"Ren once said he could teach me."

Hux smirked. "Of course he did. But with me - you could rule."


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being rescued has a price.

"Rule?" Rey looked at him, her eyes widening. "You - and -"

"Me," Hux finished. "Yes. Us, together. Ruling."

Rey took a step back. "What- you think - you think this is some sort of love affair?!" Genuinely shocked, she felt a need to get away from the red head immediately. "I - I felt sorry for you. I could see what you were doing, I-"

"Did you?" He took another step forward. "Could you really see it - or did you read it? Nobody else noticed. Nobody. Not even Ren. But you did. And if you really do not think this is motivated by something deeper, then why did you follow me that day?"

"I-"

"You followed me," Hux swallowed, moving forward, stretching his hand out to her cheek. "You followed into the forest. You didn't have to. But you found me, you noticed that something was wrong, and you're the first person to come and actually try and help."

"And you rejected it," Rey said, not flinching as the bony fingers brushed against her skin, a clumsy gesture of affection. "You accused me of fattening you up, remember?"

He blinked, averting his eyes. "Perhaps. But then, I didn't know what you're intentions were." He left his hand on her cheek, and she didn't move.

"We need you to be healthy to fight," she said, simply.

"Or do you need me for-"

Suddenly, the door slid open abruptly. Ren stood in the doorway, looking at them both. If he felt uncomfortable, he didn't betray it.

"You two need to move," he nodded at Hux.

"What?" Rey asked, suddenly becoming aware of Hux's touch as though it left a burn.

"Stormtroopers," Ren said, quietly. "Approaching."

Rey blinked. "I'll be there."

Hux made to move, Ren looked at him, quizzically. "You need to stay here."

"What?" Hux blinked. "I-"

"I doubt you have the strength to fight," Ren almost snarled. "You need to stay here."

"Don't patronise me Ren," Hux warned, his eyes suddenly chips of blue ice. "I can fight."

"I -"

Before either of them could move, Hux had pushed his way through and headed for the door. Unable to stop him, and aware of his sudden freedom, he began to run.

"He's-" Rey swallowed, looking at Ren in shock. "He will-"

"Its him they want," Ren said suddenly. "They won't be looking for me. Come on!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hux managed to manouvre his way out of the building easily. No one was paying attention to him, lost in the worry that not only was the First Order landing near their base, but their troops were heading for them.

He swallowed. He knew he had to go with them. Rey...his thoughts stopped. She could join him. She could be with him.

He felt a twinge in his side, and grimaced. Hunger was barely noticeable, a dull throbbing background to his intense desire to be rid of the Rebellion and their nauseating demand for his loyalty. To make him weak. To make him fat. To increase him in size yet reduce him as a man.

Hux turned, and came face to face with two troopers -and Phasma.

"Sir?" Her voice was slightly querulous, disbelieving. "Is that-"

"Yes," he said, crisply, his coldly ruthless manner returning. "It is. Take me to the ship, Captain."

She nodded. "At once."

"Call your troopers off," he ordered, as he walked with her, ignoring the slight shaking sensation in his legs. "We can leave."

She made no sound, but he felt a glow of satisfaction that he was with Phasma, and leaving behind the girl. The girl, he thought, mildly contemptuously.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

Phasma's helmet concealed her facial expression, but not her tone of voice. "Are you all right?"

He looked down and noticed his hands were shaking. "Absolutely fine," he snapped. As they walked into the mouth of the waiting ship, he felt victorious.

Troopers were returning, without a single shot being fired. Hux nodded. "Perfect."

As the door began to pull up, he turned his face away. Leaving them was a choice. The right one.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Returning to familiarity?

"HUX!"

Rey felt the words torn from her throat as she and Ren hurried through the forest. The Stormtroopers had cleared, and as the earth and foilage began to tremble, she knew they were too late.

"He's gone."

Rey turned to the tall man next to her, his anguish written into every groove of his complexion. "We can find him."

"I doubt it." Ren was trying to control his emotions. "He'll be with Snoke. Controlled by Snoke." His hand holding his lightsabre fell, the glowing red beam extinguished. "I'm not sure he'll listen to anyone when Snoke has finished with him."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As they flew, Hux realised that Phasma was looking at him, her head tilted. "Yes?" he snapped.

"Perhaps you'd like to change, Sir?"

Hux blinked, and looked down at the garments he wore. Drawing himself up to his full height, he nodded. "Yes, definitely." Phasma nodded politely and began to lead him to quarters suitable for his status. As the door slid open, he saw a uniform lying across the bunk. Crisp, and his for the taking.

Swallowing, he picked it up. You'll burst out of it.

Hux quickly shedded his tunic, and pulled on the dress shirt. To his surprise, it hung loosely from his shoulders, and even round his arms. Frowing, he pulled on the pants, carefully noting how they slid over his stomach, and belted them.

He blinked. They felt loose. He did not feel restricted, or tightly clad - the uniform felt as though it were too large, hanging from his frame. He shook his head, irritably. Probably the wrong size.

Standing straight, he began to leave his new quarters, heading for the commands. As he walked, he felt a shakiness in his frame, and the material folding on itself. He irritably pulled his belt tighter, only to realise that a couple of Stormtroopers were looking at him.

He blinked. "Yes?"

"Sorry Sir," one of them mumbled. Turning, they began to walk. As they did, each tried to forget the nightmarish vision of a gaunt man in a painfully large black uniform, whose eyes seemed to be nothing more than holes.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"They came for him."

Leia listened sombrely as her son recounted the departure of Hux. "It was as though they knew he was in trouble - waiting, spying-"

"They didn't," Leia interrupted. "How would they? They may have known he was here, but that doesn't mean they knew the trouble he was in."

"He can't fight back against Snoke," Ren argued. "He's too weak. He could barely stand up! We have to-"

"You aren't going to do anything," Leia interrupted, gently. "If anyone is going to go and find him, its Rey."

Ren blinked. "Rey?" He turned and looked at his cousin, who was talking quietly with Finn. The other man had laid a comforting hand on her arm. "Why...Rey?"

"You were his commanding officer. Rey is a friend. If anyone can save him, its her."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hux swallowed and walked forwards. The giant vision swam before his eyes.

"My Lord," he said, quietly.

Snoke leaned forward, and peered at the man in front of him. "General. What did the Rebellion do to you?"


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter or Hunted?

Hux felt time crawl as Snoke looked at him. His mouth opened, but the words failed to form.

"Are you uncomfortable, General?"

"No, my Lord," Hux said, his voice coming back. "I am completely comfortable."

"Then answer my question. What did they do to you?"

"They found myself and Ren, and isolated us." Hux's words came out forcefully as the memories of how they were found flooded back. "We were with the Stormtroopers. Phasma was with another troop. The Resistance attacked, and we were captured. Ren thought his mother would not dare."

"But she did, and took the two of you. But you have returned. Although...you seem much weakened."

"I am fine, my Lord."

"Really, General?"

"Yes." Hux stood straighter, which had the effect of making his clothes hang on him more loosely, emphasising his gaunt frame.

"I do not agree." Snoke leaned forward, a move that Hux found oppressive. "You look...ill."

"I-"

"You are suspended, General. I will ask that you go to the medical bay. and stay there until you are properly recovered."

Stunned, Hux looked at the Supreme Leader. Suddenly, two stormtroopers appeared.

"Take him away."

+++++++++++++++++++++++

"You want me to go and find him?" Rey looked at Leia, her face crumpled slightly in consternation. "I can, but why -"

"He trusts you." Leia's face was kind, but her eyes were penetrating. Rey swallowed, fighting the urge to turn away. "Hux opened up to you when he first collapsed. He began to talk to you."

"I found him," Rey stated. "He was just - lying there. I found him." She bit her lip. "But I knew he was there, I followed him."

"You could see that he was in pain, more so than anyone else." Leia's words carried calm authority. "He'll respond to you."

"But if I go," Rey said, "I will need help."

"You will have it."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"You-"

"Calm down General," a stormtrooper said, their voice flattened by the helmet. "We know what we're doing."

Before Hux could move, his arms were grabbed, and he was manouvred down the corridor. He could barely comprehend what was happening.

"Your new quarters, General."

As he entered the room, he realised he was in a sterile environment, designed to contain sickness. The troopers kept him in their grip, refusing to let him move.

"Where do we put him?"

"On the bed."

Furious, Hux glared at them, realising that he had lost status, and therefore power, over the two men. "You need to unhand me." He swallowed, suddenly realising what Rey - or Ren - would do. "You will unhand me," he said, firmly, injecting a last vestige of authority into his voice.

"We can't do that, General. We're just following orders."

Stunned, Hux felt himself being pushed onto the bed, and suddenly, to his horror, realised he was strapped down at his ankles and wrists. He turned to look at the troopers, but then saw a gleam of silver, and realised Phasma had entered.

"You have returned, General."

Hux swallowed, unwilling to turn his head. "I have. And my troops are happy to manhandle me. Its inexcusable, Phasma."

"Its for your own safety, Sir." Phasma's tone was apologetic, but it was clear she would not deviate from an order. "The order is that you are to be confined to the medical bay until notified."

"But I-"

"The Supreme Leader is concerned that you are under influence of the Rebellion." Her words did not falter, and Hux noticed that the grip on her blaster was tightening. "You will stay here until he is convinced you are not in danger."

"In danger?" Hux practically spluttered.

"Thank you Sir." Turning, Phasma walked out, followed by the two troopers.

Unable to comprehend what had happened, Hux closed his eyes.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captive

"You're prepared to do this?"

"General, its your request. I'll take them there."

"Thank you Poe."

Poe Daemeron nodded as he left Leia. As she watched him go, Leia turned to the tall, slender figure standing on the other side of the room. "You need to find him, but let Rey convince him to come back."

"And if she can't-"

"She must." Leia's words were clipped. "The First Order will destroy him." She looked at Ren, seeing the look of foreboding in his eyes. "He's too weak to fight them."

"What if he wants to stay?"

Leia turned away. "We have to hope Rey convinces him he doesn't."

Hux awoke, to find himself at a tilting angle. With a feeling of sickening dread, he realised he was in the position he'd put prisoners in for interrogration. He turned his head, noting he was still in the sick bay. As he turned his head back, he pulled at his restraints.

"Did you sleep, Sir?"

Hux focused on the trooper standing in front of him, accompanied by Phasma. He realised that the trooper was holding a bowl of paste. Phasma, still clutching her blaster, stepped towards him.

"Did you sleep Sir?"

"Yes," he snapped back, refusing to let his uncertainty show. "Phasma, untie me. Thanks."

"I cannot do that, Sir."

"I am your commanding officer-"

"Sir, you are currently a patient. You do not have authority over me, or any of my troops."

At that, Hux nearly choked. His eyes fell onto the bowl the trooper was carrying. His stomach twinged, and he began to feel the familiar ebb of fer rising. "What...is that?"

"Nutrition, Sir." Phasma responded. She gestured to the trooper. "Please."

As the trooper stepped forward with the bowl, Hux recoiled, and found his voice.

"I don't need it, Captain."

"I'm under orders to fatten you up, Sir."

Hux's eyes narrowed. "You don't need to do that, Captain."

"Sir, a medical was conducted whilst you were sleeping. The statistics read you are severely underweight, and lacking in nutrients. The Supreme Leader requests you are healthy before being released."

"Released? Am I a prisoner, Captain?"

"I suggest you eat, Sir. You won't be released until you are considered healthy." She turned to the trooper. "Feed him."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Rey walked towards the Fighter, feeling tension rise within her. Ren was next to her. "Leia is placing a lot of trust in us."

"In you." He spoke gently. "She's placing the trust in you. She feels that you are the one who can save him."

Rey stopped. "I could save Hux? But-"

"She believes you can. Trust that."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"You have only had two spoonfuls, General."

Hux glared at the helmeted trooper in front of him. "And that's all I intend to have. Take it away."

"I'm instructed to feed you, Sir."

Hux looked at him, and then nodded. "Proceed."

The trooper stood closer to Hux, and offered up the spoon. Hux felt a spasm of nausea as he looked at it, the glutinous mixture clinging to the spoon's surface. Duitfully, he let his mouth open.

The trooper recoiled in shock as Hux spat it back out, deliberately splattering it across the front of the helmet. Stunned, the trooper immediately reached for it, and pulled it off, revealing a too young face with wide open eyes.

"Sir? Sir?!"

Turning, the trooper left the room, and Hux looked down. His restraints were pulled tight, and he noticed that the slimness of his wrists enabled him some room to manouvre. He began to pull against them, only causing the skin to chafe. Cursing under his breath, he pulled again.

"General?"

He turned his head. Phasma stood in front of him, and her blaster was aiming at his chest. He blinked. "Phasma-"

"General. It is best if you move into solitary."

Solitary- Hux realised he had lost. "Captain-"

"Its for your own safety, General."


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is a prisoner where he once ruled.

Time passed slowly.

Hux lay motionless in the restraints, holding him half upright. With a sickening feeling, he knew that he'd gloated, taken pleasure in others that he'd ordered this to be done to.

Now he was imprisoned and powerless. A fact underlined by the two Storm Troopers who entered, both holding their blasters. Both of them swapped looks before stepping forward.

Hux found his voice. "Yes?"

To his surprise, both reached up, removing their helmets. As they stood and looked at him, he realised that both were looking at him in a manner he could only consider mocking. The taller of the two had piercing dark eyes, and a lip curled in a smirk. The other was blank faced, his green eyes simply taking in the helpless General.

"Well, the rumours are true," the taller commented. "He is a bag of bones."

"This is supposed to be our leader?" The other shook his head. "The one who took delight in ordering us around?"

"Guess the Resistance didn't feed him," the first one said. Hux felt a crawling sensation down his spine as he took a step forward. He pointed his blaster towards Hux, and dug it into his ribs.

A jolt of pain shook him. He could feel the bruise beginning to form immediately. The trooper stepped back, smirking. "Would you like to try?"

"Stop!" Hux found his voice. "I am still-"

"You're too weak to fight back," the trooper said, coldly. "You-"

The other trooper walked forward. "Skeletal."

"Out!"

Both men turned. Phasma stood, her armour glinting. "I'll deal with you both later."

The lash of the Captain's tongue forced both troopers to shamefacedly replace their helmets. Phasma turned after them as they left. "CN-457 and GN-890. I'll make sure they are properly dealt with, Sir."

Hux looked at her. "In the same way I'm being dealt with, Phasma?"

"Sir, you are only in solitary until you begin to eat. That is the Supreme Leader's order."

Waiting to be force fed. He shuddered. "Fattening up for Snoke? No thank you."

"This is for your own good, General."

"I refuse."

"In that case-" Phasma's tone sounded almost regretful - "you leave us with no choice."

"No choice but for what?"

"We'll have to take you to Medical." Her tone still sounded sorrowful. "The Medics will be instructed to begin force feeding."


	11. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain inflicted.

Hux felt himself jolted awake, and blinked. As he tried to sit up, he realised he was strapped down horizontally. As a slap of cold air hit him, he suddenly realised that he was almost naked, except for underwear.

And restrained.

Fear began to grip. He now felt vulnerable, weak, and susceptible. Susceptible to what his captors wanted. And as he turned his head, he realised with a sickening dread, it was to feed him.

"General?"

Two medics approached, one of whom was holding a tube. Hux's eyes widened and bulged.

"No, please - you can't do this-"

"We're under orders General."

There was no sound of regret in the voice that spoke. No sign of empathy.

"Begin."

Before Hux could speak again, the tube was aimed for his mouth, and heading towards it. The former General could do nothing except lie helplessly as it was wedged into his mouth, scraping against his teeth.

"What level should we be aiming for?"

"At least five."

"Five?!"

"He needs maximum nutrition."

"He does."

Hux wanted to scream.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"We're approaching," Poe announced.

Rey swallowed. "Good. Are you ready?"

Ren turned to her, a half smile on his face. "I am. I need to find him, bring him back." He looked at her. "Hux deserves better than this."

"He can be a monster."

"So can I."

At that, she fell silent. Ren reached out to her, gently touching her arm. "We will bring him back."

"I hope we do."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hux felt himself choke as the tube was pulled out of his mouth. He blinked, and looked down. To his horror, his stomach appeared swollen, bloated. He felt slightly sick, and turned his head, groaning.

"How are you feeling, General?"

Hux blinked. Phasma was standing over him, and her silver helmet was glinting, the light reflecting into his eyes.

"I-" he stopped. He could not admit to how he felt to her. She looked him over, with a sweeping gaze.

"This will do you good, General," she said, her voice devoid of tone. "The Supreme Leader dictates it."

"Why are you here, Phasma?"

"I'm here to take you to him." She nodded, and another Stormtrooper appeared, this time holding a uniform.

"I-" he swallowed. "I don't think I can see him."

"You have to."

"I-"

"Get dressed."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As the ship docked, Rey reached instinctively for her lightsabre. Ren noticed, his mouth twisting slightly. "You care for him."

She turned, nearly igniting the beam. "Stop it."

"Sorry." He shook his head. "Bad habit." He smiled at her, tiredly. "But is it-"

"No," Rey said quickly, shaking her head. "Come on."


	12. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saving can be the beginning or the end.

"This way, General."

Hux felt himself chafe at being given orders by Phasma. Two Stormtroopers flanked him, and he had an unsettling feeling that they would not hesitate to use their blasters if they had to. He was silent, refusing to give any indication of how he felt in this situation.

Phasma walked purposefully, but Hux refused to show he was weak. He kept up, trying to keep in mind that he was still the General.

As they approached the chamber, Phasma stood back. "You go first."

Hux walked in, trying to ignore the nauseous feeling in his stomach. The tube feeding had bloated him, and he feared he would vomit. In front of Snoke.

As he stood, the Supreme Leader came into his vision. Leaning forward, Hux realised he was inspecting every inch of him. Snoke leaned back, and then spoke.

"I hear you have not been co-operating, General."

Hux raised his eyebrows. "Co-operating with what, General?"

"With your treatment."

"If you mean force feeding me, " Hux curled his lip. "I don't consider that treatment."

"Then what do you consider it, General?"

"I consider it torture."

"Which you were happy to have bestowed on prisoners of the First Order. So why is it not good enough for you?"

"So you are torturing me." Hux swallowed, feeling the pressure of his swollen stomach on his waistband. "fattening me up like a sacrificial lamb."

"There is nothing lamb like about you, General." Snoke seemed amused. "You are the one who organised this. How do you think your men must feel, looking at a skeleton? This is simply about preserving the First Order. I cannot afford to have you die. If you think being force fed is torture, then simply eat, and it stops."

Hux blinked. "I-"

"Yes, General?"

"I cannot."

"You cannot?"

"No," Hux almost whispered. "I cannot eat."

"Then we need to continue with force feeding." Snoke leaned forward. "Captain Phasma. Take the General back and instruct medics to begin the process again."

"Yes, Sir." Phasma walked forward, and took Hux's arm. "Come on Sir."

"No!" Hux practically shouted. "No, you can't-"

"I can, General." Snoke's voice was sibilant. "You are the General of the First Order. I cannot have a starving waif in charge. Phasma, instruct the medics to follow any methods they see fit."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Right," Poe said, crisply. "Preparing to dock. Be aware."

"Got you." Rey made sure her lightsabre was tucked firmly into her belt, and began to move. Ren followed her.

"Wait!" Poe turned, as the two prepared to disembark from the docked ship. "Do either of you have a plan?"

Ren looked at him. "Save a friend," he said, simply. "That's all."

Poe allowed himself a smile. "Good." He began to dock. "There's one condition."

"What's that?" Rey asked.

"I come with you both."

Ren looked at him. "Agreed."

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hux felt another wave of nausea as two troopers roughly pushed him down. The medics approached him, one holding the tube. "Open up, General."

Hux looked at them.

"You will not put that in my mouth."

"Open up, General."

"You will not put that in my mouth."

"OK, let's go in."

Both Rey and Ren walked in first, their sabres cocked and ready. Poe followed, clutching a blaster. "All clear."

"I think so." Ren bent his tall frame, and looked round the side of the opening. "No troopers. Follow me."

"How will you-" Poe began, then stopped.

"What?" Rey asked.

"You'll just know, won't you?"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Captain, assistance please."

Phasma stepped forward, her blaster pointed directly at Hux's chest. Hux glared at her, his blue eyes chips of ice. "Phasma. You're making a mistake."

"You're the one making the mistake General. I was given order to do whatever was needed. The medics follow my instructions. And the instruction is to fatten you up." She gestured to the medics. "Do it."

The medic approached again. Hux spoke. "You will not put that in my mouth."

"This is interesting." Phasma spoke. "He's spent time with the Force, and thinks he's one of them. Shame he's only a mere mortal."

"Do not mock me, Phasma."

"Then do as you're told, Hux. Open your mouth."

Hux looked at the medic. "Do not put that in my mouth."

The medic took a step forward. "Sorry, Sir." His tone was almost apologetic. "But you have to do this."

Phasma's tone was almost gloating. "As I said, Hux. Fatten you up!"

"Is this revenge, Phasma?" Hux spoke coolly.

"Revenge, Hux?" Her voice was emotionless. "Not at all. Simply following orders Sir - the type of orders you love to give."

Hux looked at the ceiling as the tube was brought forward.

"You will not put that in his mouth."

Hux blinked. That voice - he'd recognise it anywhere. He turned his head. The voice spoke again - beautiful, musical, lyrical.

"You will not put that in his mouth."


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue?

"You will not put that in his mouth!"

Hux swallowed, hardly daring to believe his ears. Rey's voice spoke again.

"You will not put that in his mouth!"

The medic blinked, and took a step back. "No, we don't need to put this in his mouth." He shook his head. "We don't need to put this in his mouth."

Phasma was silent. Ren spoke. "Step away from him, Captain."

"I'm just going to step away," Phasma said, her voice steady.

"You will both turn and leave."

"We're going to leave," Phasma repeated. She began walking towards the door, followed dutifully by the medic.

Hux couldn't believe it. He turned his head. "Where-"

"Here."

Out of the alcoves of the medical bay stepped Rey and Ren. He stood by the door, keeping furtive glances. Rey hurried to Hux, and began unbuckling his restraints. "We found you."

"Yes," he said, his voice slightly tremulous. "Thank you." He took a deep breath.

"Don't thank us yet," Rey said, her voice tense. "We need to get out of here." She watched as he began to sit up. "Are you-"

"I can manage," Hux muttered, ignoring how weak his muscles felt. He began to push himself off the bench, ignoring the twinges of pain in his abdomen. "Hand me a blaster."

"Are you sure you can use it?" Ren asked, his brow creasing.

"I'm not as weak as you think, Ren," Hux snapped, drawing himself up. "Now, hand me a blaster."

Rey shook her head. "Come on." Taking Hux by the arm, she began to lead him out of the room. He struggled but then allowed himself to be led. As they reached the door, Ren stepped in front, his sabre burning in front of him.

A group of stormtroopers were marching towards them. Rey also pushed in front of Hux, her own sabre crackling with energy.

"You will turn around and walk away," Ren said, his voice clear and confident.

Hux blinked as the troopers began to halt. "We will turn and walk away," one at the front said, his voice sounding nonplussed. Hux swallowed, wondering where this would lead.

Suddenly, he felt a spurt of anger. The Resistance, he knew, would cage him - so would Snoke.

But with Snoke I would be a General. I would have power again.

He looked at Rey, and shuddered. He could not succumb to that. Turning, he began to run down the corridor, in the opposite direction.

Rey blinked, and shouted after him. 

"HUX!"


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who can you trust?

Ren turned, his sabre causing a red arc to slice through the air. "Rey?"

She shook her head. "He's gone."

Ren began to move. "Then we both go. Come on." Poe nodded, and followed them.

The three began to hurry, although Rey suspected that the weakened man would not outrun them. They turned a corner, only to see Hux surrounded by Storm troopers.

Rey froze, but Ren continued to move forward. "Hux!" he said, not bothering to keep his voice low. Hux turned, meeting Ren's eyes with ones that were chips of ice.

"You will take him prisoner," he said, coolly. He looked at the troopers, ignoring the flickering astonishment that crossed Ren's face. He smiled, almost cruelly. "You will take him, that pilot, and the girl, prisoner."

Ren stepped forward. "Don't do this."

"I am a General," Hux said, stiffly. "You will remember that."

"And you're sick," Rey said, the bluntness in her voice cutting across. The troopers seemed frozen, unsure whether to follow Hux's curt order or the power of Ren. She moved towards him. "You need to come with us."

"No," Hux said shaking his head, his voice trembling. "I am not going back with you." He glared at her. "You really think I want to be your fattened pet?" He took a step back. "Take her!"

Ren move forward. "You're making a mistake."

Hux looked at him, his face inscrutable. "I made a mistake when I trusted you, Ren. Trusted you that the Resistance would not harm me." He shook his head. "How wrong you were."

Poe began to move, training his blaster. "Give me a reason not to use this."

A flash suddenly beamed, and Poe collapsed, falling to the floor. Rey looked at Hux. "What did you-"

"Oh, don't worry," Hux replied smoothly, the arrogance in his face causing her skin to crawl. "He's just stunned. We'll just put him back on his ship and send him back to his Resistance. As for you two, you can stay here."

"Here?" Ren looked at him. "Here, staying on a side that you know you will lose?"

"We won't lose," Hux replied, seriously. "Not now I'm back, and ready to fight."

Rey looked at him, the once muscular frame gaunt and weak in an oversized uniform. "You couldn't fight us." She shook her head. "Its over, Hux."

"No," he said, coldly, shaking his head. "Its over, for you." He smiled. "Take her!"

Rey moved forward. "You will not-"

Suddenly, she slumped forward, as did Ren. Hux nodded at the trooper who had stunned them both. "Good work."

Phasma appeared, her armour almost blinding in the light. "So you have them, General?"

Hux turned to her. "Nice to see you remember who I am, Phasma." He looked at the limp bodies of the three Resistance fighters. "Now we have them, we can take them to the Supreme Leader."

"I can take them to the Supreme Leader. You are meant to be in the Medical bay for treatment - remember?"

Hux blinked, his heart rate accelerating. "What?!"

"You still need treatment."

"Captain!" Hux found his voice. "I will not be fattened up like an animal!"

"Unfortunately, that's what has to happen Sir. I will ensure the prisoners are safe. And also you, Hux!"

Suddenly, two stormtroopers grabbed Hux's arms. As he looked at the prone bodies of those who could have helped him, he realised how alone he was.


	15. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Able to save?

It was swollen.

He could feel it swelling.

If he closed his eyes, all he could see was a soft doughy mass, pushing up through the thin fabric, threatening to expand beyond and out of control. All he could feel was the looseness of flesh, the enveloping, wrapping round him, drowning him.

Burying him.

Hux was lying down, restrained against the bench. He didn't want to open his eyes, take in the enormity of what was happening. The fact that he was helpless. That when the medics came, with their nutrition, and their calories, and their determination, he had no choice but to open his mouth and submit. If he did not, Phasma would appear, her masked visage terrifying. With a blaster pointing at his chest, Hux suddenly found the willingness to comply.

Fat. That was what they were trying to make him. And in despair, he realised they would succeed. Fat, soft, bloated, and compliant.

He swallowed. The Resistance had fed him. But his own Order were trying to paralyse him with fat.

A stab of terror began to move through him. Desperately, he pulled at the restraints, letting loose with a yell as the harsh metal bit into his thin wrist. Before he could draw breath, a stormtrooper was in the room. "Sir?"

"I'm fine," Hux snapped, shifting on the bench. "Take off these restraints."

"Sir, I can't do that." Turning the trooper began to leave. Hux watched as he nearly disappeared, and then yelled after him.

"You will take off these restraints!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Rey stirred, and began to wake. She had no idea how long she had been unconscious for, but as she turned her head, she realised that she was back in the interrogation room. The room that Ren had first kept her in.

She swallowed. If a trooper came in, she might try - but then she realised she would still have to find Ren, Poe, and Hux.

Hux.

Rey groaned to herself. Closing her eyes, she leaned back against the metal prison, and waited.

"Sir?"

Hux turned his head. Phasma had appeared, her blaster in front of her. Her tone was crisp. "Time for you to get up. You are needed in the interrogation room."

Hux smiled coldly. "I'm not appropriately dressed, Captain."

"Oh, but that's fine. The medic brought you clothes. You will be released and change here. But don't even think of trying to get past." She waved the blaster at him. "If you do, I am under order to fire."

"So nice to know you care, Phasma." Hux waited as the medic approached. Suddenly, her blaster was pointing directly at his face. "Don't think about struggling, General."

As he was released, Hux watched as the medic turned. Phasma waved the blaster, menacingly. "We will be outside, Sir."

As they walked away, Hux reached for the small pile of black clothes. Swallowing, he began to unfold the clothes, dreading putting them on. Envisioning tightness, bursting, unable to contain the overflowing of flesh.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Are you awake, Resistance scum?"

Rey blinked, and turned her head. Phasma was standing in front of her, the metallic armour glinting almost comically. Rey looked at her.

"I am."

"Good. Someone to see you. Sir? She's awake."

Hux walked in, and looked at her. She returned his icy gaze with a fixed stare. He still looked pale, and she thought, far too thin. The black uniform they'd dressed him in still sagged on his body. He turned to Phasma. "Leave us."

"Very good Sir." The Captain turned and left, leaving an uneasy silence.

She spoke first.

"Remove these restraints, Hux."

"Its General to you," he walked forward. "Remember that."

"Yes, General." She raised her eyebrows. "A General who couldn't cope with a mouthful of pureed food."

"Stop."

"A General who cannot bear the thought of being fed like a child."

"Stop."

"A General who is being fattened like an animal for slaughter."

"Stop."

"A General who cannot accept that he has no power, no status, and is only able to control how he looks." She raised her eyebrows. "A General who is aware that in order for him to feel better, he has to imprison me." She glared at him. "Set me free, Hux, and I will help you to leave here."

"And take me back to the Resistance?" Hux smiled at her coldly. "So you can try and turn me into your pet?"

"A pet?" Rey spoke simply. "You're a good soldier. You could be valuable to us. But you are letting your obsession destroy you."

"My obsession?" He laughed. "What is wrong with discipline, with wanting to be strong, with not wanting to be weak-"

"Not wanting to be fat." She looked at him. "That's what you equate it with."

"You know nothing about me."

"I know you're a spoiled, spiteful bully." She looked at him, noticing how his lip almost quivered. "Which is why you want join us. You'd rather stay here, clad in your black which is too big for you, giving orders to those who are trained out of thinking for themselves."

"Careful, little girl-"

"You can only insult me when I'm tied down." She smiled. "Who is little here, Hux? You will untie me, and then we will find the others, and leave."

"You are not using that on me!"

"Then you can stay here, and let them fatten you up." Rey looked at him. "You're alone here, Hux. But with me - you could escape." She looked at him. "Do those clothes - feel tight?"

Hux swallowed. "No," he spoke quietly. "They are loose."

"Too loose." She looked at him directly. "You cannot stay here."

"Snoke won't let me leave," Hux whispered, almost crumpling against the wall. "He'll make me stay. He'll carry on force feeding me until I'm what he wants."

"Then you need to let me help you."

Hux walked forward, reaching out with his hand. She felt the boniness of his fingers, and tried not to shudder. "Take off these restraints."

The broken General nodded. "I will take off these restraints."


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue doesn't have to be hard.

Hux undid Rey's restraints, and looked at her. She flexed her hands. "Thank you."

Hux was biting his lip. "Come on, please. We have to get Ren - and Poe."

"Absolutely." She jumped down from the restraining table. "Let's go. Got a weapon?"

He looked at his hands. "No," he said, weakly. Rey shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Come on!"

The two of them crept out of the interrogation bay, and began to hurry down the imposing corridor. Hux was painfully aware of how hard he was breathing, feeling pain richochet through his joints and bones.

"This way," he said, forcefully. "I'll know where they've taken Ren-"

"TRAITOR!"

Hux froze, and Rey turned. Phasma was standing in the corridor, her armour glinting. Several stormtroopers stood behind her.

"A coward, and a traitor to the First Order, Hux?" she was openly sneering, her tone cruel. "Rescuing a scavenger, planning on stealing away?" She looked at him, her face inscrutable behind the helmet. "But you're still weak. Weak and ill." She turned to look at the stormtroopers. "Take him in!"

"I wouldn't, Phasma," Hux said, coldly.

"Oh, I will, Sir." She took a step forward, and Rey pushed past Hux, the lightsabre ignited in her hand. However, as she moved towards the captain, a blaster shot moved forward, causing her to crumple to the floor in a stunned heap.

Hux turned. "Rey-"

"You soft, pitiful, fool."

Hux turned back to Phasma, his face burning with anger. The lightsabre, the blade extinguished, was lying harmlessly on the floor. He looked at it, and on impulse, stretched out his hand.

"Right, time to take him in. Take him to Snoke, he'll deal with him."

Hux ignored the advancing troopers, his heart pounding under his ribs. The sabre stirred, and suddenly, flew upwards, straight into his hand.

Without a moment's hesitation, he ignited it. The blue glow lit up his pale skin, giving him a translucent quality. Phasma stopped, as though stunned.

"If you want to take me to Snoke, Phasma," Hux sneered, "you'll have to do it yourself."

Phasma threw her blaster onto the floor, and revealed a gleaming, electrified truncheon.

"Nothing is going to give me greater pleasure, Hux."

As she swung the intimidating weapon round, he swung back with the sabre. The intensity of both weapons collided, crackling. She pulled back, and aimed for his head. He responded by slashing upwards with his arm.

"You're weak, Hux," Phasma scoffed, swinging a blow to his head. "Perhaps you need more doses, more nutrition, higher intensity." She sung the truncheon back round.

"Save your breath, Phasma," Hux snarled. "Don't you ever get bored with the sound of your own voice?"

He brought the sabre up, crossing it with her truncheon. The blank eyes of her helmet were fixed firmly on his.

"How did you get that sabre, Hux? Is the feared general of the First Order secretly...a Jedi?" Her tone was taunting.

Hux blinked. The sabre - how had it got into his hand? And what had he been thinking? He swallowed, conscious of the girl on the floor. The girl who had tried to save him.

"Just a fool," he said, softly, before leaning back and delivering a blow that sent the Captain flying backwards.

As Phasma lay stunned, he turned to Rey, who was stirring, and grabbed her arm.

"A fool?" Phasma gasped.

Hux smiled, almost shocked at himself.

"Possibly in love."


End file.
